Gun in the heart
by Holly Applewhite
Summary: Rusia/Nyo!América. En plena guerra fría, Emily, la hija de un importante político de la época, conoce a Iván, un espía soviético que tiene por misión asesinarla. Lo que Iván no sabe es que Emily no es lo que parece ser y que la chica tiene... ¡un gran complejo de heroína! ¿Podrá sobrevivir a una mujer tan poco convencional? ¿O se enamorará en el intento?


Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece es obra de Himayura-sensei.

Advertencias: semi-nyotalia y alguna que otra pareja crack.

Gun in the heart.

Prólogo.

A esa hora del día la cafetería "Mirage" siempre solía estar llena de jóvenes con ganas de diversión. La radio estaba puesta a todo volumen puesto que la gramola llevaba estropeada unas semanas. A Isabel, la dueña del local, eso le estaba dando muchos dolores de cabeza. En esos momentos, la canción que sonaba en la radio era _Fever_ de Peggy Lee, una de las canciones más aclamada el año anterior.

La puerta del local se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a una joven de unos veinte años, la cual, atraía las miradas de los presentes. Su cabello rubio oscuro era corto y ondulado, unas horquillas en forma de estrella a ambos lados lo adornaban y le daban un toque un tanto infantil pero encantador. Sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad y perspicacia. Sonrió al ver que las miradas se centraban en ella y se acercó con paso seguro hacia la barra.

Isabel, la dueña del establecimiento y única camarera, reconoció a la chica rápidamente y su eterna sonrisa se agrandó. El nombre de la llamativa joven era Emily y además de ser una de sus mejores clientes, era una gran amiga de Toris, el cocinero. Isabel adoraba a esa chica.

Isabel y Emily eran muy distintas físicamente. Isabel, era un poco más alta, tenía la tez más oscura, el cabello castaño recogido en un moño y los ojos verdes. En lo único en lo que tal vez se parecían era en el carácter un tanto infantil y sonriente.

Emily llegó hasta la mujer y la saludó de forma animada, sentándose en uno de los taburetes libres. No pidió, no le hacía falta. La dueña del lugar desapareció unos instantes para comunicarle al cocinero la llegada de Emily.

La rubia notó que, finalmente, la habían reconocido. Sabía que lo habían hecho gracias al silenció que reinó entre los jóvenes. Porque ella era Emily F. Jones, hija de uno de los políticos más cercanos al presidente Kennedy. Admitía que no le importaba ser el centro de atención, es más, le gustaba serlo. De las únicas miradas que no soportaba eran las de falsa admiración, las cuales, recibía en esos instantes.

Isabel apareció con un plato lleno de patatas fritas y coronado con una gran y apetitosa hamburguesa, detrás de la mujer iba Toris. El joven tenía el pelo de un color más claro que el de su jefa y recogido en una pequeña coleta para que no le molestase mientras trabajaba, sus ojos eran azules.

A Emily le encantaban las hamburguesas en general, pero realmente amaba las que hacía su mejor amigo. Cuando Isabel llegó con el plato ya tenía la boca hecha agua. Toris rió suavemente por la expresión de su amiga. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa e intercambiaron palabras amistosas.

La canción que sonaba en la radio quedó interrumpida por la agitada voz del locutor, la nueva retransmisión anunciaba la muerte de una de las mujeres más famosas del momento, Marilyn Monroe. Y el silencio volvió a dejar de existir en la sala.

Hubo todo tipo de comentarios, desde comentarios conmocionado o tristes hasta conjeturas de las razones de su muerte. Una de esas conjeturas hizo que Emily fulminara al joven que se había atrevido a decir semejante desfachatez.

¡El presidente Kennedy no había mando asesinar a esa mujer!

Toris miró a Emily con calma y la llamó suavemente, intentado calmarla. Isabel se dedicaba a intentar calmar todo el revuelo formado en su local que, después de unos segundos, había quedado vacío. Todo los adolescentes presentes se habían marchado para expandir la noticia más aún. Aunque dudaba que quedase alguien sin saberlo.

A petición de Isabel, Toris cerró el establecimiento. El "Mirage" no abriría más en lo que quedaba de día. Total, con la noticia de la muerte de Marilyn no volverían a tener clientes de momento.

Emily lo sabía, sabía que la muerte de la actriz causaría revuelo en la Casa Blanca y eso, en cierto modo, haría vulnerable al presidente. Aquel comentario lo había confirmado.

La muerte de la supuesta ex-amante del presidente daría pié a algo mucho peor que la mismísima muerte.

* * *

Iván Braginski miraba con desinterés los informes que le habían pasado. Nikita Jrushchov quería aprovechar la conmoción que había causado la muerte de Marilyn Monroe. Le había asignado la misión de asesinar a una joven, la hija de un político. Iván entendía que el asesinato de la chica añadiría más leña al fuego y que le daría una oportunidad a la URSS de ganar aliados.

¿Cómo? Muy sencillo, si los estadounidenses no eran capaz de proteger a una simple chiquilla, perderían la confianza de otros países. Sinceramente, Iván lo entendía, pero no lo compartía. Un país no se derrumba solo por el asesinato de la hija de un político.

La muerte de la actriz facilitaría la entrada a Estados Unidos.

* * *

_Un ínfimo prólogo para una historia que planeo que sea lo más corta posible. Es lo que hay... además, estoy un tanto ocupada últimamente. De todas formas siempre intento sacar un ratito para escribir. Espero que les haya gustado~_

_¡Hasta pronto!**  
**_


End file.
